


Homecoming

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 22





	Homecoming

It was a quiet yet strikingly beautiful night in Patch. Not a cloud in sight, letting the stars shine with impunity. The moon, in its fragmented majesty, loomed as the sky’s centerpiece. Gentle winds wisping through the trees; all the while a symphony of crickets played throughout the forest. But even in the wake of such breathtaking scenery, all Summer Rose could do was worry.

The young woman stood alone in the kitchen of her friend’s home with an unshakeable sense of anxiety. She continued washing the remaining dishes from dinner, to keep her mind from straying into dark places.

“He’s just late, that’s all.” Summer repeated to herself, each time, however, growing more uncertain.

It was easy for her to maintain her composure during the day; Yang was quite the handful after all. Every single night was a struggle however. Well, a struggle without him. Ozpin was a dear friend but damned if Summer didn’t curse him every time he sent her man off to god knows where. The amount of waiting she was forced to endure was unbearable.

“Maybe this is what I get,” She contemplated, “for not telling Tai.”

Unbeknownst to many of their friends, Summer and Qrow had been dating since the beginning of third year at Beacon. A fact they didn’t intend to keep secret, but now a secret they are still struggling to hide. Summer simply didn’t have the heart to tell Tai. So much time has past; Tai was crushed when Raven left. This, this would…

No. She refused to dwell on the subject. Now, it was time to rinse off the plate she’d been scrubbing for the past five minutes.

*Knock Knock*

The knock on the door startled her, letting out a small yelp in response. Almost dropped the plate too; at least her luck was better than Qrow’s. Qrow. Summer’s wide eyed realization had her bolt towards the door leaving the other dishes behind. Her excitement had her mind racing and her heart nearly beating out of her chest..

She stopped just in front of the door trying to contain herself. Summer took a deep breath; no need to look desperate she thought. Summer’s hand slowly reached out to unlock the door and pulled it open slowly to see a familiar grin.

“Hey Small fry.” Qrow smiled brightly at his little lady.

“Hey Beanstalk.” Summer beamed back at him. “You’re late. Again.”

“Yeahhh, sorry ‘bout tha-”

Summer, unable to keep herself still any longer, practically leapt into Qrow’s arms. She locked lips with him for the first time in nearly a month. Her grip tightened around his shoulders as she slowly came to tears. She delicately rested her forehead against his.

“God I missed you,” Summer wept “Are you okay? You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

“Ease up Sum, I’m fine, really.” Qrow said reassuringly “had a few close calls but I’m okay.”

Summer, ecstatic from her boyfriend’s long awaited return and relief from him coming home in one piece, had her locking lips with him yet again. All of Summer’s worries faded into the wind as she kept her lips pressed against his. Even after weeks of fatigue travelling through Anima, Qrow didn’t dare pull away. He looked her in the eyes, her gorgeous silver eyes, and remembered how damn lucky he was. Though as the ecstasy was wearing off, the ache is his arms started to set in.

“Ummm, Summer? This is great and all but can I put you down now? Qrow asked shakily “My arms can’t do this for much longer.”

“Oh my god, yes. Sorry.” Summer said frantically.

After setting her feet on the ground, she folded her hands at her waist and give him an awkward smile.

“Sorry, kinda got carried away.” she admitted with bright red cheeks.

“I don’t mind.” Qrow fired back with his signature sly grin.

One could hardly blame her for being so eager. They hadn’t had sex even before Qrow left for his mission. Yang was a happy yet very demanding child. They could hardly ever find a moment for themselves before Yang needed something else. For almost eight weeks straight, it was nothing but cooking, cleaning and sleeping. Needless to say, it was driving her crazy. Summer closed the distance between them, stroking her hand against his chest. Even without words, it was clear what she was asking.

“Ummmm, Where’s Tai?” Qrow asked nervously. “He’s not here is he?”

“On a training mission with some first years. Said he’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Summer explained with a mischievous smile, “Anddd, Yang is fast asleep so we have the night to ourselves. Whaddya say tough guy?”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Qrow leered mischievously.

And just like that, the young crow swooped up Summer and headed towards to bedroom. Summer slowly shut the front door behind him, giggling as her prince carried her away. Qrow had to shush her as to not wake up Yang.

“What happened to being tired?” Summer gushed curiously.

“Second wind.” Qrow answered confidently.

Summer continued to giggle as Qrow led up them up the stairs. They finally reached the spare bedroom, th furthest one away from the sleeping toddler. Once they entered and shut the door, Qrow didn’t even bother to put Summer down. He pinned his rose against the wall and continued what they were doing at the front door.

Summer was in heaven; she’d been antsy for weeks and the stress of essentially being an adopted mother was taking a toll. She desperately needed this. Qrow was just as ravenous, delicately kissing everywhere he could. Every inch of her face, up and down her neck, across her collarbone; The energy in that bedroom was electric. And they’d barely even started.

Qrow took Summer to bed, slowly disrobing her and himself. And weeks of sexual frustration vanished into distant memory. Summer was distinctly reminded of how she was able to endure weeks of loneliness; for nights just like this. Conversely, Qrow remembered why he adored coming home, to see his rose bloom so brilliantly. The pair let all their troubles slip away, making love well into the night.

The following morning, the loving couple were awoken by the warmth and gentleness of first light. Summer, being ever the early bird, awoke first. She was delighted to feel Qrow’s warmth around her, reassured that last night’s passion wasn’t just a dream. Qrow felt her stirring and without even opening his eyes, he kissed her on the forehead.

Through his exhaustion, he managed to utter, “Morning Small fry. Hmmm, what time is it?”

“A little before seven I think.” Summer purred. “We still have plenty of time before Tai gets back.”

She returned the favour by kissing Qrow on the cheek. Qrow, still half asleep, smirked slightly at the notion. But Summer’s bliss began to wither. She sat up in bed, covering herself with the bedsheets. Her guilt about making love in Tai’s home with his best friend reared its ugly head. The young crow noticed her distress and became concerned for his rose.

“Hey, What’s wrong?” Qrow asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

“Tai. How the hell are we going to tell Tai.” she replied with a sense of dread “All this time we’ve been fucking under his roof and he doesn’t even know.”

“Shit….” Qrow breathed, “I never thought about that.”

Somehow Qrow had never realized the gravity of his actions. Perhaps his passion blinded him from the obvious. It was a problem that dangled over his head but just never acknowledged. But being the nonchalant person he was, Qrow wasn’t about to let this control him.

Qrow could tell this was tormenting her, so he sat up alongside her. He turned her around and took her hands in his own. She looked up into his eyes, trying not to cry. His face remained steadfast as he spoke:

“Summer, I know how you feel. We should’ve been upfront with Tai and Raven since the beginning. I feel terrible about all this but at the same time, I don’t. Tai can hate us all he likes but it will never change how I feel. Each and every single moment I’ve spent with you has been the best time of my life.. You make me feel alive and if I had to it all again, I would do it without a single drop of regret. I love you, Summer Rose. Til the end of my days.”

Summer was completely dumbfounded. She didn’t know what he was going to say, but she damn sure wasn’t expecting that. Qrow was never the greatest at admitting his feelings, so for him to announce that with such conviction. It made her feel truly special. She almost couldn’t find the words to respond. And she could muster through her tears of joy was:

“And I love you, Qrow Branwen.”

“We’ll tell him when the time is right, okay?” Qrow said with a defiant smile. “Now c’mon, let’s get dressed before he gets back.”

Summer confided in her boyfriend’s confidence. He was her rock just as much she was his. She had a small habit of forgetting that; how well they complimented each other. And as if almost on queue, Yang could be heard wailing in the background. Summer shifted back into her motherly mode, put on Qrow’s shirt and her underwear, and left to go soothe the poor toddler. Qrow would’ve complained, but Sum looked too cute for him to object. So instead he laid back down and thought to himself :

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Two Weeks Later

Qrow had been given a few weeks of grace from Ozpin, and he was making the most of it. Going for beers with Tai, spending quality with his niece and generally just taking time to rest. Summer definitely appreciated the extra help, seeing how she’d been under the weather for the past little while. Qrow was watching Yang while Summer took a shower. When she came back, she looked quite distraught. She rushed over to Qrow and tapped furiously on his shoulder.

“Qrow! Qrow, can I talk to you?” Summer asked frantically.

“Uhhh Yeah sure, what’s wrong?” Qrow answered rathered puzzled.

“Okay, come with me. Tai! We’ll be back in a bit.” She stammered.

“Ummm Oookay. Sure thing.” Taiyang said suspiciously “Don’t take too long, Sum.”

Taiyang grabbed Yang out of Qrow’s lap, while Summer dragged him off the sofa and out the front door. Qrow barely had time to argue before the door shut behind them. Taiyang was pretty confused to say the least. But he decided to pay it no mind as Yang was in desperate need of a diaper change.

Meanwhile, Summer was still dragging Qrow by his arm, well and far away from the house.

“Oww come on Summer, my legs still work y’know.” Qrow griped as she continued to twist his arm. “Summer?!”

When the house could no longer be seen, Summer just stopped in the middle of the path. She finally let go of Qrow and stood in silence. Qrow was incredibly concerned because she never acted this way. Her hood was pulled over her head, which she never did when they were alone. She turned to face him, and to Qrow’s surprise, her face was awash with tears. 

“Summer, what the hell is going on with you?!” Qrow snapped, not just in frustration but in fear as well. “If something’s wrong please, just tell me.”

Summer, with her head bowed, walked slowed towards Qrow till her forehead bumped into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist firmly but not tight enough to hurt him. After what felt like a small eternity; she finally lifted her face and through a somber voice, managed to say:

“Qrow, I’m Pregnant.”


End file.
